


Stephan and Morzogo Go to Dairy Queen

by fiery_cinnamon



Category: Vanishing World, Vanishing World - Monstrosity (Song Cycle)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiery_cinnamon/pseuds/fiery_cinnamon
Summary: DONT READ THIS IS THIS OLD IM REWRITING THIS
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. we gotta get the food, steve

**Author's Note:**

> please laugh this took a bit to write

Morzogo checked his outfit in his ever-so tall mirror.  
"Well," he said, turning to Stephan, "you ready?"  
Stephan rubbed one of his eyes, tired. "Yeah, yeah, sure..."  
They climbed into the car and Stephan took a deep breath, pressing his face on the steering wheel.  
"Why are we doing this again? Can’t you do this on your own?” he asked Morzogo.  
"You think people are okay seeing a tall-ass flesh skeleton getting himself Dairy Queen? Yeah? No. They’re not. Now shut up and start the car."  
Stephan rolled his eyes and, naturally being the one in the driver's seat, drove off, because who the fuck would give a driver’s license to a Vanishing Beast?

————————

Stephan parked the car and the two of them got out. Morzogo’s cloak dragged against the pavement.  
"Alright go inside and order it, or something," Stephan said, pointing at the doors.  
Morzogo grabbed Stephan’s shoulder. "You’re coming inside with me, whether you like it or not."  
Stephan sighed.  
"Fine, fine," he said, rolling his eyes, "if you burn down the place I’m not doing this again, got it?"  
"Sure, yeah, got it."  
Morzogo dramatically swung open the doors. Stephan was hit with the scent of...  
...people... socializing... He shivered at the thought.  
Stephan walked up to the counter, Morzogo trailing behind. Stephan turned around with a huff.  
"You order it. I’m not doing this, plus you didn’t even tell me what you want."  
Morzogo thinned his eyes at Stephan and growled.  
"...on second thought..." Stephan said, turning back around promptly. He rubbed his temples, frustrated.  
"A large chocolate Blizzard and medium fries, please," he said, gritting his teeth.  
The cashier looked at Stephan, then to Morzogo, and back at Stephan.  
"...That’ll be $15.99," the cashier said blankly.  
"Oh for fuck’s sake... Yeah here take the $16 or something," Stephan said, handing the cashier the money, "I don’t care."  
And so, Stephan and Morzogo sat down in one of the booth seats to wait.  
...Was that Patch and Insinera in the booth next to them?


	2. mega your husband committed arson AND thievery stop him

Patch noticed Stephan looking over and waved to him. He unenthusiastically waved back. Insinera gestured at Patch to sit down, but the boy insisted on walking over. Stephan pointed back to Insinera and shook his head. “No-no—Go back to Insinera,” he said, waving his arms, “this is the worst thing you could—”  
And he was promptly interrupted by a hug.

yOINK.

Morzogo took the Sparkthread out of Patch’s pocket and hid it under his robe. Stephan awkwardly “smiled” at Patch, and then immediately turned to grimace at Morzogo. Morzogo turned his head and whistled innocently.  
Patch let go of Stephan and reluctantly walked back over to Insinera.  
Morzogo stood up.  
“This place reeks of artificial flavoring.”  
He pulled out the Sparkthread.  
“Fuck this place”  
Morzogo walked off to the counter. Stephan stared at Morzogo and slammed his head into the table, too tired to deal with Morzogo’s shit. Morzogo somehow snuck into the back without anyone noticing.

And a few moments later the entire kitchen was on fire.

Morzogo suspiciously snuck back out of the kitchen and stood in front of the counter to see the rest unfold.  
Insinera, however, was having none of this.  
“You.”  
Morzogo turned around. “Oh. Hello Insinera.”  
“‘Hello’?! You just—WHAT DID YOU DO?”  
“I burned down the kitchen”  
“WITH MY SPARKTHREAD?”  
“Yeah. What else? I’m the Vanishing Beast of Ice, not fire.”  
“What could have prompted you to do this?”  
“...Things.”

Then the front section of the DQ just fucking collapsed because hot damn Xelzerin is a big Vani

Morzogo spun to face Xelzerin. “Hmm. Where’s your tether? or are you actually getting this for yourself?”  
Xelzerin pointed a claw at the parking lot, where Kaylee was standing, throwing rocks at cars passing by.  
“I tried to get her a ‘summer job’ but she replaced the oreo ice cream with dirt mixed into vanilla ice cream and got fired.”  
Stephan quietly slipped out of the DQ and headed to Kaylee to try to get her to stop throwing rocks at cars.  
Xelzerin looked at the kitchen, which was still burning.  
“What the fuck did y'all do before I got here”  
Insinera pointed to Morzogo.  
“He stole the Sparkthread and burned down half of this place!”  
“This place is boring fuck you”  
“THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE, MORZ.”  
“so”  
Car alarms went off in the back, and the sound of pebbles scattering grew more and more by the moment.  
“KAYLEE STOP THROWING ROCKS GODDAMN IT”  
“NO! THEY BANNED ME ENTERING SO NOW I CURSE EVERYONE WHO COMES NEAR!”

And yet, the employees who weren’t burning, were sitting inside the DQ amongst the commotion, utterly unphased.

A bright pink car pulled up in the driveway.

“OH HEEYYY!! Didn’t expect to see the other Vani and tethers here~!!”


End file.
